yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yami Yugi (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Yami Yugi is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Yami Yugi, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. Black Gate Keys are required to Duel Yami Yugi at the Gate. Description Biography When Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links is started after it is successfully downloaded in its entirety, Kaiba will appear, being prepared to defeat Yami Yugi in a Duel. Yugi will mutter "Kaiba..." before declaring that he cannot afford to lose. Depending on the player's choice, either he or Seto Kaiba can then be utilized in the subsequent tutorial Duel. After Kaiba concludes his global announcement in Duel World, if the player had previously chosen Yami Yugi as their initial character, Yami Yugi will appear in Duel World at this point; otherwise, he will only appear after the player reaches Stage 15. In either case, he notes that "this is the new venue for Dueling..." and thus the place to determine who will be the Duel World King. He then asserts to the player that he never runs from a challenge, before declaring that he will compete with all of his strength to prove that he is a true Duelist. (Yugi's dialogue ends at this point, unless the player had chosen Yugi as their initial character, in which case Yugi also declares that he'll compete alongside his 'dear friend', "Dark Magician".) Seto Kaiba route If the player chooses Seto Kaiba as their initial character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links, they will also encounter the following instances of unique dialogue, as they attempt to unlock Yami Yugi as a playable character. * Until the player has already defeated Yami Yugi at least once in a non-tutorial Duel, whenever they challenge him to a Duel, Yugi will realize that he himself is the "boss" of Stage 15. He then declares that a Duelist must always fight with his heart, so he will not go easy on the player. He also adds that if the player is a true Duelist, he expects nothing more than their best strategies. * Until the player has already defeated Yami Yugi at least once in a non-tutorial Duel, whenever they lose to him, the latter will state that it's clear the player has much to learn. He then reminds the player to believe in the heart of the cards, as it will never mislead the player, and that he looks forward to his next Duel with the player. * When Yami Yugi loses to the player for the first time (in a non-tutorial Duel), he congratulates the player and acknowledges that they defeated him. He then states the player can now proceed further ahead, but also promises that he'll catch up so he can Duel the player again. At that time, he concludes, the both of them should create an incredible Duel for the ages. * When the player claims their final unclaimed reward for Yami Yugi's Character Unlock Missions, they will encounter Yami Yugi again, who reveals that the reason he keeps Dueling is because there's something waiting for him at the end of the road, although he admits he does not know what that "something" is. However, he proclaims that a true Duelist keeps fighting to find the answer, and says that his friend will help him: "Dark Magician". Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Yami Yugi reach a certain Level. Main release Beta release Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Yami Yugi, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Seto Kaiba *When starting a Duel with Seto Kaiba, Yami Yugi says "Kaiba! I will defeat you!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "Kaiba..." followed by "You will never win if you give in to hatred." ;Joey Wheeler *When starting a Duel with Joey Wheeler, Yami Yugi says "Let's Duel, Joey!" **When he loses the Duel, he says "You win, Joey!" followed by "You have shown that you are a true Duelist!" ;Mai Valentine *When starting a Duel with Mai Valentine, Yami Yugi says "Mai, you are no match for me." **When he wins the Duel, he says "Mai, you taught me a lot today. And for that, I thank you." followed by "I had to confront my own fears and weaknesses, or I could never have defeated you." ;Yugi Muto *When starting a Duel with Yugi Muto, Yami Yugi says "This battle will determine my destiny." followed by "Let's Duel, my friend!" **When he loses the Duel, he says "You have defeated me, my friend." ;Weevil Underwood *When winning a Duel against Weevil Underwood, Yami Yugi says "True champions play with honor, Weevil!" ;Yami Marik *When starting a Duel with Yami Marik, Yami Yugi says "Marik... I will never allow you to win!" followed by "I will send you back to the darkness!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "I wouldn't have been victorious had it not been for the help of my cards and my friends." followed by "Thank you!" ;Yami Bakura *When starting a Duel with Yami Bakura, Yami Yugi says "Your evil comes to an end, Bakura!" ;Maximillion Pegasus *When starting a Duel with Maximillion Pegasus, Yami Yugi says "Pegasus! I promise to win this Duel!" Card-specific ;Monsters *When Yami Yugi Summons "Black Luster Soldier", a cut-in frame of Yami Yugi briefly appears, and he announces "The forces of light and darkness intertwine!" followed by "I open the gates of chaos!" then followed by "Bring forth Black Luster Soldier!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Black Luster Soldier" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Black Luster Soldier" being Summoned plays afterwards. *When Yami Yugi Summons "Dark Magician" (except Arkana's "Dark Magician"), a cut-in frame of Yami Yugi briefly appears, and he announces "My ever-faithful companion, Dark Magician!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Dark Magician" (except Arkana's "Dark Magician") during that Duel, a cutscene of "Dark Magician" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Yami Yugi declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Dark Magician!" followed by "Dark Magic Attack!" *When Yami Yugi Summons "Magician of Black Chaos", a cut-in frame of Yami Yugi briefly appears, and he announces "I call upon Magician of Black Chaos!" ** Most of the time when Yami Yugi declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Magician of Black Chaos will take you down!" followed by "Chaos Scepter Blast!" *When Yami Yugi Summons "The Winged Dragon of Ra", a cut-in frame of Yami Yugi briefly appears, and he announces "I call forth The Winged Dragon of Ra!" **Most of the time when Yami Yugi declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Ra, attack!" followed by "Blaze Cannon!" **When Yami Yugi activates the Point-to-Point Transfer effect of that monster, he announces "Ra's effect activates!" **When Yami Yugi activates the effect of that monster to destroy a monster, he announces "Ra's effect activates." followed by "Immortal Phoenix!" *When Yami Yugi Summons "Summoned Skull", a cut-in frame of Yami Yugi's face briefly appears, and he announces "Summoned Skull!" **Most of the time when Yami Yugi declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Summoned Skull, attack!" followed by "Lightning Strike!" *When Yami Yugi Summons "Dark Magician Girl", a cut-in frame of Yami Yugi's face briefly appears, and he announces "The great Dark Magician has a disciple who can more than hold her own!" followed by "Say hello to Dark Magician Girl!" **Most of the time when Yami Yugi declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Dark Magician Girl!" followed by "Dark Burning Attack!" *When Yami Yugi Summons "Kuriboh" a cut-in frame of Yami Yugi briefly appears, and he announces "My furry friend may appear weak, but you should never judge a book by its cover." followed by "I Summon Kuriboh!" **When Yami Yugi activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Kuriboh explodes at the slightest touch." followed by "Your attacks will never reach me!" *When Yami Yugi Summons "Slifer the Sky Dragon", a cut-in frame of Yami Yugi briefly appears, and he announces "I Summon an Egyptian God!" followed by "I call forth Slifer the Sky Dragon!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Slifer the Sky Dragon" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Slifer the Sky Dragon" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Yami Yugi declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Slifer, attack!" followed by "Thunderforce Attack!" ;Spells/Traps *When Yami Yugi activates "Black Luster Ritual", he announces "I have everything I need to win." followed by "The Spell Card, Black Luster Ritual!" *When Yami Yugi activates "Black Magic Ritual", he announces "Black Magic Ritual!" *When Yami Yugi activates "Detonate", he announces "I activate Detonate!" followed by "Kuriboh self-destructs one after another, but thats bad news for you!" *When Yami Yugi activates "Multiply", he announces "I activate Multiply!" followed by "One Kuriboh becomes many!" *When Yami Yugi activates "Mystic Box", he announces "I activate my Spell - Mystic Box!" *When Yami Yugi activates "Polymerization", he announces "It's time for me to use a Spell Card." followed by "I activate Polymerization!" *When Yami Yugi activates "Swords of Revealing Light", he announces "I activate my Spell! Swords of Revealing Light!" *When Yami Yugi activates "Thousand Knives", he announces "The Spell Card, Thousand Knives!" Trivia *When Yami Yugi Duels Yugi Muto, both of them make several references to the Ceremonial Battle from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters